Eijilund Plushie Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Eijilund Plushie Paragon "I saw it, they were everywhere, smiling at me... with those big glassy eyes and that grin... the dolls are alive, some were on fire, some of them just exploded right there, then walked right out of the crater at me, and the whole time they were asking me for candy... oh god... candy, candy... caaaaandy!!!!" Adventures Plushies love to adventure. It is their life. Their very existence seems to be one of avoiding boredom, and adventuring does the trick. They often join existing groups for protection, weather the groups like it or not. Characteristics Plushies are all said to be hopelessly insane and yet despite their insanity they seem to possess real rational goals and plans through it all. It is simply the means they use to reach that goal which is most unusual. Alignment Usually chaotic Religion Plushies usually worship their creator and God-King, Lord Eiji, to which the plane he created, Eijilund, is named after. Background A great many plushies forget taking traditional classes at all, or even plushie classes, to boost their otherwise lackluster abilities. Instead they focus on their inner plushie powers, and through it manifest the full extent of the abilities granted to them by their lord. Many plushies in Eijilund have at least a few levels in this class. Races Plushies love other races, even if other races do not love them back. In Eijilund they are dominant anyway, but they do travel. Responses are mixed and highly individual, for in the prime material few know they are legion, and more than a strange magical oddity. Other Classes Plushies are usually associated with charisma based classes such as sorcerer and bard. They also make fine use with the dex based classes like the rogue, various archer or dex-based fighter builds, and warlocks. Game Rule Information Eijilund Plushie paragons have the following game statistics. Abilities Charisma is the best ability for a plushie, as it powers many of their mystical abilities. Dexterity also plays its roll, keeping the plushie alive and in the case of the commonly taken Weapon Finesse, giving them a high attack bonus. Intelligence grants the plushie many skill points, with Constitution being useful for general survival when their luck runs out. Alignment Any Starting Age Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Eijilund Plushie Paragon class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Eijilund Plushie Paragons are proficient with all simple weapons, throwing axe and handaxe, sap, kukri, short sword, and no armor. Spells per Day At every level except 1st, 6th, and 13th, a plushie paragon gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in a spellcasting class he belonged to before adding the level. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus metamagic or item creation feats, bard or assassin abilities, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of human paragon to the level in the spellcasting class, then determines spells per day, spells known, and caster level accordingly. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before he became a plushie paragon, he must decide to which class he adds each level of plushie paragon. If a plushie paragon has no levels in a spellcasting class, this class feature has no effect. Improved Go Boom (Su) At first level and every other level beyond it, a plushie's Go Boom ability increases, dealing and additional d6 worth of fire damage. The range and reflex saves remain the same, until 6th level where it becomes a 10 ft. radius burst. Soft Feet (Ex) Due to the soft gentle feet of a plushie and light weight, the plushie gains a +2 racial bonus to Move Silently and acts as Diminutive for the purpose of Tracking. Damage Reduction (Ex) At level 2 the plushie paragon gains Damage Reduction 5/Slashing or Piercing at 4th level, and DR 10/Slashing or Piercing at 10th, as its body is simply too soft to take bludgeoning damage effectively. Self-Backpack and Self-Haversack (Su) A plushie may swallow an object and store it inside of themselves for safe keeping. At level 2 they are treated as a standard mundane backpack. At level 9, this ability becomes identical to a Handy Haversack, with all of the same qualities and restrictions. With both forms, the stomach is technically holding more than something of that size should, and it is a magical ability which briefly shuts out whenever entering an Antimagic Field. Fortunately for the plushie, they do not explode when entering another extradimensional space. Their bag ability briefly closes up during that time, instead. Speed Bonus A plushie paragon becomes more nimble, and increases their speed by +10 ft. per round. Sticky Grapple (Su) Using the supernatural grip a plushie uses as hands, they become able to stick to surfaces much easier. They may use their Dex modifier for initiating grapple and climb checks instead of strength. However a grapple made in such a fashion does not restrict the grappled target in any way, for the plushie is too small and light to pose a real threat, he is merely climbing and being very tricky about staying on. Instead it is used to stay stuck to a target. They target may break the plushie's hold with a Strength check whose DC equals the plushie's Sticky Grapple score. Its sticky hands give the plushie a +4 racial bonus to Climb and Grapple checks. The latter negates their size penalty for being small. Spell-Like Ability Fireball/Prestidigitation A plushie's ability to cast Prestidigitation becomes at will at level 3. Plushies learn how to cast Fireball as a sorcerer of their class level at level 6. It can be used once a day. At level 12 you can cast it twice a day. Fortification Inherently, a plushie already possesses light fortification, providing 25% critical immunity. At level 8, this becomes moderate fortification, providing 75% immunity. At level 12 immunity to critical hits will be gained from the True Plushie traits. True Plushie Traits A plushie finally obtains its ultimate form. It becomes immune to critical hits, sneak attacks, and death from massive damage. The plushie no longer takes fall damage with a successful Jump check, +1 DC per 10 ft dropped. In addition, 1/day, they may make a full powered Go Boom at 1d6 per HD damage, maximum 20. This counts as a Go Boom attempt and incurs the 1d4 cooldown period. A plushie paragon also gains the chaotic subtype, regardless of their actual alignment, and all their attacks count as chaotic aligned for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. Ability Score Increases At 3rd level a plushie gains +2 to their Charisma score. At 7th level they gain +2 to their Dexterity. At 13th level they gain another +2 to their Charisma score. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Plushies Category:User Eiji-kun